After Ultron Trailer
by Smiles1998
Summary: (Trailer fic for a story I'm publishing. Just want to see if people are interested. It will be Tasertricks.) When a new evil arises to destroy all SHIELD has worked to regain, it's up to Darcy Lewis and Wanda Maximoff to stop him...


**Just a trailer fic for a much bigger story I have coming out in a couple of weeks, just want to see if people are interested in it (if you are, review and tell me! I'll get the story out quicker this way). This story will take place during and after Age of Ultron, so spoilers. This will also more than likely disregard Civil War and probably Ragnarok. Just saying.**

 **I tried styling it like an actual movie trailer but I'm not sure how well I did. The song featured is "It's My Life." By Bon Jovi. Enjoy.**

 **Bold and italicized are song lyrics, just italicized is over voices or like memories or something, normal text is an actual scene, and bold and centered are basically stuff you see flash on screen during parts of a trailer, enjoy!**

Darcy glanced out the window of the Stark Jet; say what you like about Tony Stark, but he knew how to schmooze people. "How long until we land?" She asked.

"Should be another half hour, ma'am." The flight attendant responded, bringing out three glasses of champagne.

"Are those for us?" Jane asked.

"Courtesy of Mr. Stark, Dr. Foster." The flight attendant responded with a knowing smile as she handed Wanda her glass.

"Is it me," Wanda smirked, taking a sip of her wine, "or does Stark want something from us?"

"Oh, what gave you that idea?"

" _As we take a look at all the destruction, caused by none other than the Avengers, we have to wonder: Are they a hindrance or a help?"_ The reporter on the TV said, Wanda and Darcy immediately scowled as Jane frowned.

" _There's talk of a legislative bill in the works that would in fact—"_

"Yeah, well, this is what I think of your _'legislative bill'_!" Darcy set her champagne down as she reached for the remote and promptly cut the reporter off just as it began to show footage of—what Darcy referred to as—Hulk v. Hulkbuster.

Jane observed her young friend and the newest Avenger. "Don't beat yourself up girls, you all did what you had to do… Ultron's gone and the world is safe."

"For now," Wanda pointed out, still frowning.

"What?"

"My home country, it has been at war for years." Wanda explained. "One of the first lessons Pietro and I learned was that times of peace may last for years, but war is never truly over."

Darcy glanced out the window again, hearing her friend's words ring true. _"People can only be good for so long, before the bad starts to creep back in."_ Her mother once told her.

" _But not all people are bad."_ She argued.

" _That's true, but not all people make_ good _decisions all the time… Darcy, you'll understand when you're older."_

At the time, she thought her mother was just spouting "You'll-understand-the-world-when-you're-older" speeches her father used to give her, but now, working with S.H.I.E.L.D, her mother's words rang true.

"I guess you're right," Jane conceded. "Peace never lasts. Still, doesn't mean you can't enjoy it while it's still here…"

"I suppose." Wanda shrugged. "Still, with all of the slander against the Avengers at the moment, I still don't think this "peace period" will last very long."

"Hey, whatever's coming our way, S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers can totally take it!" Darcy assured her two friends. "Besides, we just beat the modern day mash-up of Frankenstein and C3PO," That earned her a laugh from her friends, and a giggle from the flight attendant. "Nothing can be worse than that…"

" _ **This ain't a song for the broken hearted. No silent prayer for the faith departed."**_

"Thor requests that S.H.I.E.L.D personally begin the hunt for the remaining Infinity Stones." Sif said.

"What makes Thor think they're here on Earth?" Ian asked.

"Heimdall, though he cannot see where the stones lie for sure, knows that they are on Midgard, er, Earth." Sif corrected herself.

"Ok…" Darcy uncrossed her legs and closed her eyes, trying to jog her memory of one of her last conversations with Thor. "Let me see if I got this right… So far, the ones we know about are the… Mind Gem, the Space Gem, the… Reality Gem, and the Power Gem right?"

"That is correct?" Sif nodded.

"Ok, wait," Selvig interrupted, "I remember the Space, Mind, and Reality Gems pretty well, but what about the Power Gem?"

"We have knowledge that it rests safely in the hands of the Nova Corps, a peaceful people at the center of the Nova Empire." Sif explained.

"Can I just get like a _tour_ of space one day? Is that too much to ask?" Darcy asked, only half-joking. Jane rolled her eyes at her friend and Sif only smirked.

"Wait," Wanda spoke up. "Darcy mentioned four, what're the other two?"

"The Time and Soul Gems." Sif told her.

" _ **I ain't gonna be a face in the crowd…"**_

Hix smiled gleefully at what he saw on the computer. Though not precise, he now had coordinates on where the Soul Gem could be.

" _They contain just as much power, if not possibly more, than the previously known Infinity Stones." Sif told them._

" _ **You're gonna hear my voice—"**_

The five humans stared at the Asgardian warrior, unsure of what to say. Finally, Darcy let out a low whistle. "Well, as if our lives couldn't get more hectic and fucked up then they already were."

Despite the tension, Wanda laughed.

"— _ **when I shout it out loud!"**_

Darcy and Trisha were thrown against the back wall as another explosion broke the silence in the room. Loki was able to shield Wanda from the blast. Though the female was the first to call out for her friend.

Once the dust cleared, Loki could see a rather large pile of what he thinks was once the ceiling blocking a majority of their path. Still, he was able to hear a sort of coughing sound. It didn't take him long to find Darcy—the source of the coughing—lying against the wall. Trisha was saying something to her, but he couldn't hear what it was over the ringing in his ears.

" _Hix knew about Rosie's attack?" Darcy asked in disbelief._

Darcy shook the blonde girl off and used the wall to support her as she stood up. "Darcy, you're head!" Trisha's concerned voice made it through. Loki then noticed the long cut stretching across her forehead, staining it and some of her hair with blood.

Red was an ugly color for her.

" _ **It's my life! It's now or never, I ain't gonna to live forever…"**_

Darcy and Wanda glanced at what Trisha was showing them. "Though she went about it the wrong way… Rosie was right. My dad is planning something… Something big."

 **Coming soon…**

Darcy exhaled shakily. "So what do we do?"

Trisha fixed both girls with a hard stare. "If they aren't going to fight this battle… we will."

 **Peace never lasts…**

"What're you two doing here?" Clint asked.

"We have a problem. It's not one that's easily fixed either…" Darcy admitted.

"And you need me to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D to help fix it?" Clint asked, frowning into his glass of water.

"No!" Wanda responded immediately. "You have your priorities, your family… we get that you can't come back."

"Then what do you need?" Clint asked.

"Someone who sees better from a distance…" Darcy said.

Clint and Laura both offered small smiles at this.

" _ **I just want to live while I'm alive…"**_

" _You are a doomed race. Your inevitable demise will only come from your own self-destruction." Loki sneered._

Darcy was shoved to the ground. Honestly, this wasn't how she thought she would go, a bullet to the chest by the Winter Soldier. She honestly thought Jane's cooking would do her in.

" _You think there's no hope for us?" Darcy asked, already knowing his answer. "You don't think anyone could help us?"_

As the Winter Soldier tightened his grip on her neck, Darcy noticed something. His eyes… something seemed off. Recalling the memory of the little girl she saved and the old man in the restaurant, her theory seemed to be right.

His eyes didn't seem as… alert as theirs. As if he wasn't entirely there or… he wasn't completely in control.

" _Help you?" Loki scoffed. "You're not worth saving."_

Darcy felt the Soldier's grip on her neck loosen as he was suddenly yanked away. Call it lack of oxygen, all the adrenaline in her system, or the bump on the head she received from the soldier earlier, but just before she black out, Darcy could've sworn she saw a flash of green and gold tackling the Winter Soldier to the ground.

 _Darcy actually glanced up at Loki this time. Her eyes betraying nothing but ice coldness. "Then why did you save me?"_

 _Loki had no response._

 **Not everyone is willing to give it up…**

" _ **(It's my life.) My heart is like an open highway…"**_

"Coulson, if you just listen to us for a second—" Darcy pleaded.

"And then what, Miss Lewis?" Coulson asked harshly. "You and Agent Maximoff are overstepping your boundaries."

"We wouldn't have to overstep anything if you would just listen to us!" Darcy argued, ignoring Wanda's placating hand on her shoulder.

" _ **Like Frankie said, I did it my way!"**_

" _Hix is a perfectly honest and sincere man!" Coulson argued. "It's hard to find those around anymore…"_

Hix overlooked Darcy and Wanda's test results for more than likely the tenth time that night. This will never do, he thought. Those girls will have to be taken care of…

Quickly.

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the number.

" _Oh please, Loki's more honest than him!" Darcy scoffed._

" _With all due respect, Agent Coulson, Hix is playing us all for suckers. We've seen the evidence and—" Wanda argued._

" _I've seen your 'evidence'." Coulson cut her off, stepping into the elevator. "It's a bunch of rudimentary figures of an early version of Banner's invention. I've seen rookie trainees come up with better stories than that."_

" _ **I just want to live while I'm alive! It's my life!"**_

"You in a private place?" Hix questioned, eyeing the test results in his lap. "Good. After looking at our options and thinking it over… I agree with you. It's in our best interest to eliminate Darcy Lewis and Wanda Maximoff before Project Infinity can go any further… If you have any ideas on how to do it, I'm all ears."

 **War is not easily avoided.**

"If we win… Then Hix will be stopped and the serums will be destroyed." Darcy said.

"And if you lose?" Bucky asked.

"If we lose…" Wanda hesitated slightly. "Then we'll lose every memory of anything related to S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers, she'll lose memory of her friends and I'll—" Wanda's voice wavered slightly. "I'll lose memory of my brother… And that's if we're lucky."

"And if you're not?"

"Then we die." Darcy answered plainly.

Bucky whistled. "One of those "A lot to lose, little to gain" situations, eh?"

" _ **This is for the ones who stood their ground."**_

As Wanda and Vision helped steady her, Dennis glanced back at Darcy. "That the best you got, Cupcake?" before walking away from the mat.

Darcy glared. "I don't like him."

"I don't know, he's _quite_ the charmer." Wanda said sarcastically.

" _ **For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down…"**_

" _You continue to fight… And for what?" Loki asked, gazing at Darcy as he stepped into his cell._

Darcy looped one arm under Hix, pointed her spare gun at his head. Making sure he was mostly in front of her, Darcy started to back up, pointing her other gun at Rosie and her colleagues.

Darcy ignored the fact that she was using Hix as a human shield as she shouted "Anyone tries anything funny, and I'll shoot!"

" _There's a million answers to that question." Darcy told him. "We fight for our rights, our freedom, our families, our friends… Our right to party…"_

 **But it can be stopped.**

" _ **Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake."**_

" _Let me get this straight." Bruce said as he slowly started to pace in front of the two girls._

Wanda ducked as another agent swung at her. She punched him in the jaw before kneeing him in the gut. Out of the corner of her eye, Wanda saw to more agents aiming their guns at her.

" _The two of you tricked Coulson and Hill into giving you a weekend off so you could steal one of their cars, drive to Barton's home, and then you two forge passports and get on a plane to Fiji, fake having jobs at the factory I work in_ just _so you could come look for me?"_

As Wanda blasted back all three agents, she smirked. "What? You didn't see that coming?"

 _Wanda and Darcy nodded. "What did you expect from us?"_

" _A little more, to be completely honest."_

" _ **Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own breaks!"**_

"Trisha's not responding!" Darcy whispered to Wanda.

"We really our on our own this time, aren't we?" Wanda eyed the serum-controlled-agents in front of her nervously.

 **For every challenge…**

" _Can't you use your mind mojo to de-zombify them?" Darcy asked._

Bucky glanced back at the Hulk. Hope that's a good enough distraction, he thought with a smirk. Pulling out his gun and aiming at two approaching agents.

" _I've been trying since we got off the train! The serums to strong, it's not working!" Wanda replied._

 **Heroes will rise…**

" _I've come too far to lose to a couple of little girls." Hix sneered._

Loki glared at the agents behind him, all holding guns at his head. Responsive or not, he was mad. "Loki, you have our permission to use your magic in any way you see fit."

Inhaling, Loki glanced at them. Their eyes seeing him, but not registering who he was. Exhaling, he let what magic he had left surge out of him.

" _These 'little girls' seem to be doing a damn fine job of making you sweat." Darcy replied cockily._

" _ **It's my life! It's now or never, I ain't gonna to live forever…"**_

Darcy fell to the ground, Hix's weight crushing her. As she fell, she heard a loud snap and what sounded like something spraying out of an aerosol can. That's when the smell of chlorine and spice hit her, and she started hacking.

" _ **I just want to live while I'm alive…"**_

Loki glanced at Darcy. Lying curled around her broken arm on the floor, her head still a bloody mess and coughing from whatever pungent odor was in the room. She seemed… small. More so than usual. He frowned, glancing at her arm.

It was twisted in an odd angle and dipped. No doubt both bone were broken in her forearm. Gently, he grasped her arm—hearing her hiss in pain while she coughed was an ugly sound—before turning to the Witch. "Do I have your permission to use my magic?"

The girl, from her spot next to a barely conscious Hix, eyed him warily. "I suppose so…"

" _ **(It's my life.) My heart is like an open highway…"**_

Darcy, still coughing, slowly flexed her arm. Twisting it this way and that, stretching it out and then bending it. She slowly propped herself up, Loki's hand on her back steadying her as she glanced up.

"Thank you… I guess." The girl replied weakly before she doubled over in another fit of coughs. Loki frowned. The gash in her forehead from the explosion was bleeding heavily, the blood dripping down her the side of her forehead and running along the side of her nose and under her eyes.

Her icy blue eyes. Her fiery blue eyes.

How could one pair of eyes hold such contradictions?

 **This summer**

" _ **Like Frankie said, I did it my way!"**_

" _My brother was a hero…"Wanda smiled sadly. "I'm just the weird girl…"_

"Say goodbye, bitch." Wanda gasped fearfully as Franklin Hall turned his gun on her, only to have Darcy turn her gun on him.

"Goodbye, bitch." Darcy would've shot him then and there, if it weren't for Hall's colleague to turn her gun on Darcy.

" _Hey, give yourself some credit." Clint told her. "You helped us fight Ultron, you are a hero."_

 **When peace is threatened…**

" _ **I just want to live while I'm alive! 'Cause it's my life!"**_

" _I was there, at Culver, when you… Y'know, squared off with the Abomination." Darcy admitted to Bruce._

Wanda glanced at her copy. Trying to find a weakness, because there just had to be one. The computer all but said it, she thought. One of us has to lose, one of us has to win. We may look like doubles, but there has to be a weakness…

" _Wanna know what I thought?" Darcy asked him. Bruce nodded slowly. "'What the hell is that gigantic ass monster?' and 'God, I hope that smaller one kicks its ass'!"_

Wanda shot a small orb of energy at her double, only to have her double shoot one at her as well. Both Wanda's flew towards the walls. The double now closer to Hix's office and Wanda herself farther away from her goal.

" _I never thought of you as Dr. Banner and the Hulk. I always thought of you as one pretty cool team. Because that's what you are."_

 **They will rise to defend us.**

" _ **Better stand tall when they're calling you out! Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down!"**_

" _What exactly is it that you want from me, Darcy?" Bruce asked. "Because I get you. You need more than just help with some notes._

Darcy stood up, the fire to live consuming her, using her body as fuel. Narrowing her eyes she lunged towards the lab door, it fell open.

 _Darcy glanced at Bruce before saying "I need to know you're out there for us… Because it comforts me knowing I got a friend in our corner."_

" _ **It's my life! And it's now or never, I ain't gonna to live forever…"**_

 **Kat Dennings**

"It's a neurological recognizer." Tony explained. "I want you two to finish it."

"But I'm not a scientist." Wanda pointed out.

"And all I know about the brain is what I read in Divergent." Darcy said.

" _ **I just want to live while I'm alive!"**_

 **Tom Hiddleston**

" _He took me from that temple, and sought to use me as no more than a pawn!" Loki shouted._

" _Are you sure that's what he sees in you now?" Darcy responded._

Loki glanced down at the scar running across Darcy's forehead. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he steadied her. Placing his other hand atop her head, he began to stroke the scar with his thumb.

" _Maybe he sees you as a pawn, maybe he sees as a warm criminal, but it doesn't matter because he's your dad and you should be god damn grateful to still have one!" Darcy shouted._

Loki glanced down at her, her eyes. Like frozen lakes, like the hottest part of the flame, like cool steel, her eyes held all the belief and contradictions he could ever think of. Yet they still gazed up at him, filled awe and wonder as he traced his fingers across the now fading scar.

" _ **It's my life!"**_

" _ **My heart is like an open high way…"**_

 **Elizabeth Olsen**

" _Just keep calm and pretend like we know what we're doing… Like when Jane starts talking about space." Darcy said._

"Wanda? Darcy? What're you two doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Earning minimum wage?" Wanda offered.

" _ **My heart is like an open high way…"**_

 **Sebastien Stan**

"I thought you were joking about all the shit about to go down in Chicago." Bucky said, picking Darcy up bridal style and carrying her to the nearby alley.

"I thought you were halfway to Europe by now." Darcy responded, her face contorted in pain.

" _ **Like Frankie said,"**_

 **Gary Oldman**

"You look exactly like your mother, you have her eyes… it's a darn shame I have to do this to you…" Hix said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at her.

" _ **I did it my way…"**_

 **With Jeremy Renner**

"Clint, what're you doing here?" Natasha asked. "I thought you went home."

"Isn't it obvious?" Clint asked. "I'm helping Thing 1 and Thing 2 save whatever's left of S.H.I.E.L.D."

" _ **I just want to live while I'm alive,"**_

 **And Mark Ruffalo**

"Code Green?" Bruce asked.

"I think it can't be avoided." Darcy said.

"You two get out of here, I'll catch up with you two in a minute." Bruce said, turning towards the locked door.

"Dr. Banner," Wanda called out.

"Yes?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what I did to you before and… do me a favor?"

"I suppose."

" _Smash_."

Bruce smiled a bit as his skin began to turn green and the two girls dashed out the back door.

"' _ **Cause it's my life!"**_

 **After Ultron**

"How do we know whose on our side?" Bucky asked.

"If they look like half-asleep zombies, there being controlled. If there not, then there probably on our side." Darcy responded.

 **Coming soon to**


End file.
